The things I'd do for her
by ThePeacekeeper87
Summary: The adventures of Rampage, the telekinetic mutant, also the one that can control all inanimate matter. Warning - due to the latest turn of the story you might encounter scenes that include mild self harm. Still not extreme violence as to be rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

 **X-men Mansion. 7-th of June.**

 **"** The heat dwells upon this wretched town. It's a heat that dries your bones mixed up with pollution and probably one hundred other things that can get you killed. Misery goes well with misery. I gaze into the yard of the mansion as people I do not know wander around. Whoever named this a school surely was some sort of a peaceful idealist. Only a few of those kids would be enough to overthrow a state. Idealism is contagious and harmful these days, unless it's manifested by her... For her idealism seems like truth, the deepest truth of this world. She doesn't even have a "battle name" like us... She is just known as Jean, or Professor Grey. Serene and kind, unveiling the mysteries of your darkest thoughts, sometimes even taking a look inside your damaged brain cells, she is now assigned as my therapist but... there is more to that.

Surely my feelings are a bit "upgraded" for a therapist – patient relationship. She probably knows yet she keeps on trying to exorcise my demons, knowing that somehow, somewhere I could tear this world apart. Life can get weird when you can manipulate inanimate mater.

I call myself Rampage... because I know that destruction is the only thing that sticks up with me without getting hurt in the end. I once had a life and someone I loved. My mater meddling killed her as it got out of control. That is what Jean Grey is trying to fix, that is what I have sworn to never forget, even by paying the price of not being fixed. And now I am waiting here in my room... making an empty can of soda levitate with my telekinetic powers, then squeezing it and transforming it into a metal cube.

The only person that seems closer to my personality is Professor Logan, Wolverine as they call him. With a renegade behavior and blasting away whatever irks him, that is one hell of an example to follow. Professor Logan is war as Jean Grey is peace incarnate. Kitty is the concept of fun as professor Xavier is knowledge unbound. So many people with so many personalities...

I like Laura a lot, she is silent and sometimes scared, bearing the burden of the possibility of killing everyone on spot without even remembering. I identify myself with her at that part. It's not funny to be a walking disaster, mostly when you are a complete disaster on the inside too. The only people who can approach me without worrying of the consequences are Jean, Logan, Kitty, Laura and The Professor. The rest are... well, the others, the rest of humanity that cannot earn my trust.

Also, there is my secret friend... He calls himself Magneto. He visited me once and shared with me his vision upon the world, a world in which we could all get the vengeance we desire. I liked his vision about a world that is without fear, where humans are the ones running for their lives. He tried a few times to make me follow him so that I can discover more but, I have denied that invitation.

Darkness falls again over me... and I sit on the floor in the corner of the room. I sink my nails deep into my flesh as the music rolls like a hurricane. Jean would call this mild self harm. I call it a nice way to avoid apocalypse upon human kind. Jean seems to never be too far away as the darkness descends inside my head. I sort of cannot believe that there is no telepathic link between us. I just hope that the link would not show her what I am really thinking in her presence.."


	2. Chapter 2

2.

 **X-Mansion – Later that day**

"Laura was on my mind now, always quiet yet an interesting person. We sometimes listened to music in silence, not exactly because silence is what we wanted but because the tunes were too loud so that any of us would hear each other. From time to time we followed each other's facial expressions trying to imagine what the other was thinking. Now I knew from Professor Logan that she was missing and, somehow, I cannot imagine how someone like Laura could have been captured. You only needed to show her that you were a danger and she would have fought back, and, as with Logan, that wasn't the happiest situation that you might have encountered during one of the days of your life.

I knew I needed to help them find her before who knows what awful thing might happen to her. They all seemed to act like she was tracked by people that you never wanted to meet. I should talk to Professor Logan about Laura, he being the only one that is not stuffed up with rules and regulations."

As the Mansion got quieter like it always did around noon, Rampage left his room and began walking the corridors that led to Jean Grey's office. Soon enough he was in front of the door, waiting, not really wanting to go in even though the door was almost half open. It was probably number 20 and yet he wasn't used to these therapy hours. The only thing that made them bearable was Jean herself. Her fiery hair and her soft voice, her warm look and the way she unveiled painful things from the past without really triggering the pain... all those helped not turn these sessions into a disaster.

Finally, Rampage opened the door. The light inside struck him but soon enough he could figure out that Jean was behind the desk. One curtain moved slowly and covered one of the windows, Rampage knew that Jean was using her telekinesis to do that. Jean spoke in her soft voice:

\- Welcome Erik!

\- Hello Professor Grey. What's with the real name calling? I am Rampage, as everyone knows...

Jean said:

\- Yes, everyone. But not me, for I do not identify you with death and destruction. So I will not use that name lightly. You've passed through many sorrowful events under that alias and that's why we shouldn't remember them all in one word. Sit down please and let us resume what we were talking about last time. I suppose it was about Beatrice... and the day when you lost her...

A low yet stifling hum could be felt into the air as Jean Grey spoke. Eric, Rampage didn't have this name for nothing. In just one moment he could tear everything apart with his telekinetic and mater bending powers. They tended to act chaotically only when they were mixed with pain, fear or vengeance. Slowly he began speaking as Jean Grey followed him closely:

\- What more is there to say? I killed her. And you know it. I killed her because my powers went all astray, because that bridge we were on was a very high one, and she fell into the abyss because of me. I was born into a new light, a murderer without the will of ever becoming one. I knew that even if people were considering me normal and some would even smile to me, I would never do that, because only one word would ring inside my mind: "MURDERER!". Maybe if she had mutant powers she could had saved her life, yet the fall was deadly.

With a hurt and half angry look, Rampage continued:

\- Why can't we do this the other way? I will say nothing and you would probe my mind, see what happened, what is to be fixed inside. I do not care about the pain. Going back there is far worse than probing. Please, let's try that way this time at least...

Jean sighed and gazed at her patient. With a sad look she said:

\- We will try by probing yet I will keep it to a limited level. The mind is a place that can be easily damaged beyond repair and releasing it gradually works better than having someone else meddling around there. That's why not even Professor Xavier wanted to do it. However he trusts me and I will do what I can to ease your pain. Now please take a seat onto the couch, Eric, and I will try a mild probing.

With a relaxed expression, Rampage took a seat as Jean Grey approached him and placed her hands on his temples. Her eyes were beautiful and deep and her look gathered all the warmth of the world. Eric tried not to smile as he thought of those things. Then she spoke:

\- I see inside you. I will now go right to that moment when that awful event happened. I shall probe your feelings and try to heal what was left damaged and broken. Please bring those memories back, let me see what exactly happened.

Eric said on a faint voice:

\- I am. See how I lost everything that day...

Jean Grey held her hands over Eric's temples as she followed the heartbreaking events while she sat in fron of Eric. As his expression turned, slowly, to one of pain and confusion, she retracted and ended the probing, slightly stumbling as she took a step back. Eric came close to her and put one hand on her back to prevent her from falling.

\- I am sorry Professor Grey.

\- It's Jean, Eric, and it's ok. I am fine. This should be enough for today. I'll see you in two days.

She went back to her desk and smiled warmly as Rampage said:

\- Goodbye Jean. See you soon!

He went out of the office and slowly walked back to his room. He felt his heart pounding and it seemed as if a part of her was still there inside his mind. She was constantly there anyway but today was different. He wanted to go back to her office, ask her for a walk outside, a date, anything that would bring her closer. Yet he knew that wasn't possible and that if he voiced such feelings he would have ended up even more damaged than before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Xavier's Mansion Gardens...**

Rampage loved to walk the paths of the mansion's gardens. It was like an escape into nature. Sometimes you could even get lost among trees without any other person being around. He took a seat on the grass as he removed the earphones that blasted a song about one of the many ways in which the earth might end. Gazing at the sky, he looked around and noticed someone approaching his spot, following the same path he walked on just a few moments ago. Concentrating on recognizing the person he noticed her slim figure and her cheerful manner of walking. Smiling he waited for her to approach. Before he could say anything, Kitty Pride shouted:

\- Hello Rampage!

She ran up to him and took a seat near him, all in a fast succession of moves.

\- Seriously? Rampage? That's no name for a happy "Hello!". Hello darkness my old friend... and all that.

Rampage smiled. She was one of the few persons that could actually make him smile genuinely, not fake one, not even an "I'm in love with you but you have no idea" smile that came all the time when he was around Jean Grey. Gazing at Kitty he said:

\- Yeahhh! The world is pain and darkness and all that goth happiness. Hello! Any news on Laura? I'm sure that you could get through a few walls to find out something about her. How about we try that?

Kitty sighed:

\- We will find out where she is when they will know too. I just hope that she is alright. I don't even want to imagine what they are doing to her. I know that she has encountered bad people. She half told me things about her past. Sometimes it seems so dark and twisted.

Rampage gave her a bitter look:

\- That's why we have to save her. Waiting does no good. We storm the place and then we play a nice game with everyone we find on sight... a game I like to call murder... totally against some laws and against way too moral people but definitely welcome when it comes to human experimenting. There are some people that might agree with me... I know there are. Humans are but a pitiful race, they fight and fight and fight until they find a new enemy so that they can wage war yet again. They should be crushed and purged, let only the ones that are good enough to survive, though there is hardly anyone innocent these days. Sentinels, registration, extreme groups that protest... against mutants. As if their pitiful hate would do anything to us when being expressed like that.

Kitty's expression turned half scared. The other half was outrage but she chose to hide it.

\- I don't think humans are so disposable. They have the right to live in peace, without fear of us or any other things.

Suddenly a voice spoke from behind the two of them. Rampage and Kitty turned instantly to it:

\- I surely heard such a speech before, not from this Eric, but from another one, someone that I wish would have not chosen the wrong path. Kitty is right, all humans deserve a peaceful life, not tyranny, or purges. They should be healed of hate. That can only be achieved by knowing us better, knowing that we can coexist in peace, knowing that they have nothing to fear of.

Jean Grey approached the two of them as they got up and greeted her. She stood between them, both her hands resting gently on their shoulders.

Abruptly, a presence you could never miss appeared as well. Professor Logan got close with a wide smile and said:

"Peaceful coexistence is very nice. We should all look for peace inside of ourselves. But a few obliterated facility rats was never such a great disaster." He clenched his right fist, his claws almost coming out.

Jean called his name in a worried tone and then she went silent. Logan continued: "I might have a clue on where they keep Laura. Who wants to join in for some real live action?"

Jean recognized the vengeful look that Logan sometimes displayed and said:

\- I think we should organize first, I'll go look for the professor and Scott...

Logan spoke, cutting her words:

\- I don't need the entire school out there. There are other problems to solve. They come or I go alone. Same thing.."

He turned his back to them and with a look over his shoulder he said:

\- Any of you kids in a mood to save your friend?

Rampage answered with a grave "Hell yeah we are professor!" while Kitty followed them with an uneasy look.

\- I am sorry Professor Grey, she muttered slowly.

\- Finally time for some fun, Rampage said on a happy tone.

He raised his hand and all the metal parts of a nearby bench slowly floated towards him. Now was the time for action, the time to wipe the scum that used Laura as an experiment subject. Rampage was ready for vengeance...


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

 **Remote region, Canada. Weapon X secret facility.**

The sun shone upon a day that wasn't even close to being normal. Sometimes nature had a way to show that its existence went on, while all awful things could happen in the world. Mother Earth didn't care about humans or mutants, didn't care if they lived or died horribly. One less destructive species to worry about was its motto. And the most disappointing part was that Nature was right.

"We crawl on our wretched legs, staining this planet with our presence and murderous nature. We destroy what was created and we keep going like this. We let criminals exist and we let two world wars vanquish any trace of humanity. We let sentinels exist and the Weapon X program. As Killmister said in a song "We are disease upon the world." That is us, humans and mutants alike, we should be ashamed that we survived all this without changing anything. Yet survivor's guilt is not manifesting too often. My name is Rampage, and in this moment I hate this wretched world as I am ready to step into this hell that is called The Weapon X facility. I do not know what I will find inside, if it's Laura or something inhuman that will murder us all. Cursed be humanity. I shall destroy them all and justice shall fall upon the world, at least here, at least for a few... at least for Laura, and for Professor Logan."

Cold bit deep as Logan, Rampage and Kitty reached the thick iron door hidden somewhere in the mountain area. Logan had a lost look, half pain half rage. Rampage was silent, a bit scared of the professor's expression as he kept giving thoughtful looks to Kitty. By now, probably, Professor X knew that they left. During the road up to here, all three slept in motels and during the day they covered miles of a seemingly endless road with the van..

Now they were here, and it was time for action. Gazing at Logan, Rampage said:

\- Let's see what this is made of...

Extending his arms, Rampage concentrated onto the doors. Huge gaps formed into the metal accompanied by a deafening noise of rupture. Two pieces of the doors began floating and suddenly broke into small metal bits that became sharpened, like crossbow bolts. They kept floating as Rampage waited.

Agitated footsteps could be heard from inside. Then there came a blow as snow suddenly went up close to the awaiting mutant.

\- Bullets?... That's all you pitiful maggots can issue?

Suddenly the floating bolts went behind Rampage then they accelerated straight into the darkened corridor. Kitty gave Rampage a worried look as she muttered a silent "no". Screams of pain could be heard from inside as the young mutant called back the bolts that were now bloody. Logan approached and placed a hand on Rampage's shoulder:

\- Enough fun kid. I tell you it's harder to free your conscience than to stain it. I know that best. I have almost no conscience left.

Extending his claws Logan ran in as Rampage followed, together with Kitty. As they advanced into the facility an awkward silence engulfed them. Except for the damp smell and the dim light bulbs nothing else accompanied them as they reached an open space. The facility spread one more floor down, at least in this area. Who knew how many kilometers of caves it covered. Rampage gazed down with a terrified look.

He thought of Jean. He wished she knew what he felt for her, before this day ever happened. He wished she were here to help Laura and help them as well. He didn't wish that to happen after, with endless therapy. He hoped that Professor Xavier and Jean were on their way right now... What he saw on the lower floor sent shivers down his spine.

In a transparent container there was Laura, or maybe just the weapon they created. She seeed to be asleep, a mask covered her mouth and nose. Rampage gazed at Logan as the oldest of them spoke:

\- This is not OK. Be careful kids. If she attacks you, you let me handle her or you'd better run. She is not herself if they did things with her mind and she will not respond to anything you say. She will murder you all on sight and you don't want to burden her with your lost lives, if she ever recovers.

All three descended down the metal stairs and reached in front of the container. Rampage silently made a hole into the thick glass just enough so that Logan could extract a sleeping Laura out of it. Her mask was removed now and her hands twitched slightly.

Then Logan said:

\- I don't like the smell of this. Too easy... Something is wrong. Let's get out of here!

Suddenly Laura placed her hand upon Logan's shoulders and with both feet pushed herself into his chest projecting him a few feet away. Then she remained standing silently and staring at Rampage and Kitty. Logan shouted:

\- Run! She's gonna kill you! Run!

Laura extended her twin claws and jumped towards Kitty. Rampage used his telekinesis to throw one of the cabinets at her. That stopped the attack but it turned her attention towards him. He kept directing things at Laura as she either cut through them or ducked. Then suddenly she was much closer. Her claws reached the upper right arm of the unsuspecting young mutant. Blood started to flow down his arm as Rampage groaned. He threw a metal table at Laura before Logan was over her. They both wrestled on.

Rampage reached Kitty and said:

\- Time to help Logan a bit. I'll try to immobilize her. Please hold my hand and just in case she attacks make her claws hit thin air.

Kitty grabbed Rampage's hand feeling his warm blood going down her own hand. Slowly Rampage gathered metal parts with his telekinetic powers and tried to make long strings out of them so that he may entangle Laura. It was hard enough with Logan there, fighting her, both full of blood, yet healing fast. Suddenly, a door on the left slid into the ceiling and gunfire began shredding the room. The troops in the facility were back. Rampage could definitely hear a rocked hissing before the space around Laura and Logan exploded. Somehow she jumped just before the missile exploded and she headed for the armed squad. Arrows flew towards her and pierced her skin. She fell down as Kitty and her friend were trying to recover from the blast and see if Logan was able to move.

The armed squad approached and, with the help of a remote control robot, they shackled Laura. From the monstrous machine, two metal spikes pierced her back and went through her torso as the tips bent backward so that Laura was now sedated and impaled to the robot. Logan was coming up as the squad kept firing. Rampage shouted a long "NO" as he saw the gruesome scene.

With his telekinetic power he lifted the container in which Laura slept before and threw it towards the firing soldiers. The machinery smashed onto the left corridor trapping a few of the soldiers underneath. The horrifying capturing robot retreated through a trap door in the corridor's wall. Kitty kept Rampage immaterial as Logan came near them while more missiles began detonating. Rampage retreated to the metal stairs followed by the other two mutants. With a last dose of hatred he ripped the metal scaffolding and threw sharp rods at the missile launching troops. One of them ended up with a smashed foot while another had a metal bar straight through his shoulder.

They ran to the entrance, two of them with tears threatening to unfold...

 **Later that day. Xavier's Mansion infirmary.**

"They took us back with the Black Bird. And I was dizzy and numb and full of blood. I woke up during the flight and I screamed, screamed for her, for the rods piercing her body, because we abandoned her, for that we should be dead because we did such a thing. My mind was numbed and cared for, probably by Jean, when a needle pierced my arm. And then I woke up here on this white bed and I screamed for every nightmare I ever had, screamed because I hated everything and screamed for the fear she should be feeling while trapped in there. She was our friend, we left her behind. She was Laura, the quiet one, the party girl, the broken soul. And we left her behind... We were unforgivable...

I cry as I gaze at these white sheets. I barely see anything any more. I notice that my right hand has bandages and I probably have a cut on one of my legs too. I do not hate Laura for this... she is a victim, a damaged soul that we couldn't save from her hell.

This pain is too much... and I hate this accursed world. I am slowly bending one of the metal bars from the bed. A bit of metal comes out and sharpens, creating a sheet of metal... thick enough to be a blade, slim enough to cut all pain away. I move the metal shard mentally, feeling the wounds opening into my left forearm, a tribute to Laura... I wish I could write "I will never leave you behind", but soon I feel dizzy and I hear voices of people in a hurry... A needle cuts my control onto the metal blade."


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

 **Mansion's infirmary. A few hours later.**

"I slowly open my eyes as the white light hits me right in the brain. I am still there, the entire nightmare is true. I have failed for real. We didn't save Laura from Hell. I was dreaming vividly that we just saved her, that she returned to the mansion with us. We were talking about random things as she sat on a chair next to my bed. She felt sorry for the claw wounds and I kept telling her that it was alright, that I was glad that she was safe. All these were a dream, an accursed lie. I see Jean Grey onto that chair instead of Laura and I feel like we condemned her to death. I notice an anesthetic dose somewhere on a small table, just ready to be used."

Rampage gives an almost savage look to Jean Grey and to the whole world that he sees upon waking up. He is tense yet he slowly relaxes as the professor speaks:

\- Welcome back Eric. I am here for you.

The young mutant glares again and almost shouts:

\- I am no Eric, I am Rampage, the one that is here to end that damned X program. If there really is a higher force in this universe then I hope it chose me to end their pitiful lives! You know where she is Professor Grey, you know what happens in there. Professor Logan knows. She told me once, half of it... a quarter of it. I am done with waiting in here.

Suddenly the anesthetic dose went up and was crushed in, then left to fall onto the floor.

\- No more happy medicines. It's time for war. I ain't gonna leave Laura there. I once promised to be her friend and saving her pretty much counts as fulfilling that duty!

The young one slowly slid from the bed. His right foot was aching and he had well placed bandages there. His right arm was damaged by the adamantium claws while the left seem to have a new set of bandages for the self inflicted wounds. Jean Grey approached Rampage and held his right hand gently.

\- Rampage... don't walk! It's fine, no more medicines. You know that I could make you fall asleep if I wanted to. I just want to talk, no tricks, none of that. You need rest. You cannot help Laura like this.

Tears rolled down the young mutant's face.

\- You don not understand Professor Grey. She is there alone and deserted. They are experimenting on her. I saw how she was taken, they impaled her with steel rods. She is human not an experiment. She is Laura, quiet yet fascinating, she is our friend.

Jean Grey sighed and gazed down:

\- We did not abandon her. Logan is trying to find a way to track her down. We all help. It's alright. But now I am here for you. Now calm your mind Eric.

She placed one hand on his forehead and slowly led him back to the bed. Rampage felt released at last, a state of peacefulness descending upon him. He sat onto the bed covered by a white bed sheet and spoke:

"I want to be there when they go for her. See these? The wounds? I deserve them, for abandoning her, both those inflicted while fighting and those made as a tribute for her."

Jean grey gave Eric a compassionate look and said:

"It's all good. We will find her and you will help us. Now you can talk to me, tell me everything if that helps release the pain from inside. You know that you can tell me anything."

Eric sighed and felt a wave of love diving upon his soul like a rain of blades. He loved Jean and he hoped so much that she didn't know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mansion's infirmary, one day after the failed mission to free X-23**

Jean Grey approached slowly the room assigned to the mutant called Rampage, Eric as she liked to call him. She had been assigned as his therapist and sometimes as tutor as he was still new to the school. She sighed as she walked, concerned as she seemed to always be lately, concerned about his health, not the physical one but the mental one. Instability, anger, murderous inclinations, severe depression and lately self harm were things that defined the one she was supposed to protect. And later she felt in him an even more shocking feeling, that of blooming love, love towards her. She knew that she was trapped, not able to tell him that he should love someone that will return his feelings. That might cause another massive breakdown into the already fragile psyche of the child. The telepath felt tears stinging her eyes as she went on. As a therapist, she was supposed to never get sentimentally involved that much with the stories she heard from them. Yet they were all victims of a cruel world and she wished that they would all be at ease, not only for a few moments, but forever.

Reaching for the door she heard music from inside, some loud and distorted sound, possibly an extreme branch of metal. Jean knocked and the music went off as she met Eric who rapidly let her in with a suspicious look. He smiled and she felt again the same feeling that she was afraid of. His left arm was hidden behind him while she noticed the bandages over the wounds on the right one.

\- Hello Eric! How are you today?

The young mutant was amazed yet happy by the fact that she came to visit. He smiled and said:

\- I am a bit better. Still those claw wounds seem to hurt a lot. And I am worried about Laura...

His left arm, still hidden, the image of the scars flashed through his mind.

Jean gently took Eric's left arm revealing it, finding what she feared that she was going to see. Lines upon lines colored in crimson red covered the once pale skin. She sighed slowly with a look full of compassion.

\- We will talk about it when you feel ready to do it. Just reach to me when you feel like doing it again. I will be there and we will talk, maybe we can avoid further damage and heal the pain before it gets that deep. And also, Eric, I think that there is someone you want to see...

Eric didn't feel like seeing anyone at all. Not now when Jean discovered the wounds and when he felt so vulnerable. Yet the face he saw standing in the doorway only brought him joy. His sorrowful gaze turned into a smile as he almost shouted: "Laura!"

There she was, with half a smile and apparently unharmed. The young mutant wished to hold her and swirl her around, yet he resumed at giving a hearty hug to the girl. She received the affectionate gesture a bit reluctantly. Then she slowly placed her arms around Eric. Jean Grey smiled:

\- She is also safe now. And sometimes she will join you when we have therapy hours. Both of you have been hurt and both of you need a friend.

Then Jean turned around, apparently wanting to leave the room. Suddenly she looked back and said:

\- Oh and Laura is your new room mate. You two have fun now and Eric, you might want to welcome Laura and help her organize her belongings while you free the empty bed that is not so empty...

Jean smiled and left with slow steps while Eric's face fell. A room mate? It was one thing to like someone and wanting to save that person and a totally different one to trust her. Even though Eric and Laura got along well, none of them really trusted anyone and that was fine until Jean decided to challenge that normality.

Eric gazed at Laura and said:

\- I am glad you are here. How did you...?

Laura spoke before Eric could finish:

\- Logan and the rest. I don't want to talk about it, about there...

Eric went silent and decided not to ask any more questions. Her release would probably remain a mystery forever. That didn't satisfy his curiosity but he didn't wish to hurt Laura even more. After a few minutes of being lost in thoughts, Eric heard Laura's voice:

\- Music? As usual?

He returned a grin, knowing that Laura was always up for some loud listening sessions. He went to the laptop connected to his own speaker system and turned it on.

\- Alright... Choose your destiny!

He smiled, voicing the last words in a theatrical way, trying to imitate the voice in the Mortal Kombat games.

Laura went to the laptop and began scrolling. Suddenly an electronic tune blew through the speakers and Eric recognized a familiar song, "Soldier of pain" by the band Die Braut. He let the tune and the lyrics transfer him into another world and as well into Laura's world of emotions. She took a seat on the other bed and listened too with a lost look yet always ready to snap back to concentration.


End file.
